


Chain, Keep Us Together

by nastylittleman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Kazuichi is Salty, Multi, Other, Terrorism, all your faves have powers, and just a dash of supernatural elements for certain characters, aoi is a cute fish girl because i said so, gundham is Extra, impostor is Soft, more tags will be added as the story progresses to avoid any immediate spoilers, nekomaru is even more of a bara because honestly god damn, oh look another superpower au, remnants of despair, superpower au, this has been in the works for months lmao, toko hates byakuya also because i said so. the ship is gross, violence tw, wow never seen one of these before, yasuhiro is still a massive stoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastylittleman/pseuds/nastylittleman
Summary: Your name is Makoto Naegi, and you really wish you weren't here right now.When Hope's Peak Academy, a place where Ultimates are trained to hone their powers, is the victim in what appears to be an act of terror, Makoto, the head of Division 14 in the Future Foundation, and his workmates/friends must find a way to stop the attackers before they continue to wreak havoc on Japan. But they have no idea what they're getting into, and when the stakes are raised, will they be able to restore Hope? Or will they fall to Despair?(A Superpower AU where the Ultimates, surprise, have powers, supernatural things happen, and people die. Like, a lot of people.)





	1. Prologue (Sort of)

Your name is Makoto Naegi, and you really wish you weren’t here right now. 

Well, what you  _ mean  _ is, you wish you were able to contribute more. You’ve been sitting in this damn office chair for well over three hours now.

Graduating Hope’s Peak Academy two years ago had been possibly the biggest achievement in your life. You hadn’t even thought it  _ possible, _ let alone even be accepted in the first place! You hadn’t known it before, but you were an  _ Ultimate,  _ a human with remarkable powers who used your powers to fill others with Hope, which you had decided pretty early on that that was your true calling in life.   
  
Hope’s Peak Graduates were destined to go on and do remarkable things. You had heard some travel around the world, helping with crime, technological advances… Making real names for themselves. So why the hell were you stuck in an office?   
  
When a guy who called himself Kyosuke Munakata asked you and a few of your classmates to join the Future Foundation, you had been ecstatic! The Foundation was known throughout the world as one of the top Organisations alongside the World Trade Organisation, the World Health Organisation, even the freaking United Nations! What was different about the Future Foundation, though, was that it consisted entirely of Ultimates. You, alongside your friends, couldn’t wait to help make a difference!

Kyosuke had put you, Kyoko, Byakuya, Aoi, Toko, and Yasuhiro in the 14th Division, being assigned the roles of what he had called ‘Lookouts’, which was exactly as it sounded. It was something that Kyoko and Byakuya seemed rather content with, but you and the rest? Not so much. At least  _ their _ powers allowed them to have a much greater advantage with analytical things like that, but you? You had trouble with basic search-and-finds! And you weren’t even entirely sure that Yasuhiro was completely sober half the time; a snail had a better reaction time than him.    
  
Aoi seemed alright keeping an eye on the countless surveillance screens, often assisting Byakuya with transporting files and important documents to the other Divisions. Toko had spent nearly the entire time sulking in a corner, nose buried in her writing, a hobby which had gotten her a fair amount of recognition online. When her alter, Syo was fronting, however, the office became chaos. Now that you thought about it, it had been quite a while since she had fronted. Not that you were complaining, of course.

And you? Well, you acted as a sort of the unofficial ‘leader’ of the group, even though you knew that was absolutely a mistake. You didn’t have a single leader bone in your body! Kyoko seemed to think otherwise, however, as you found her often going to you for advice on what to do, rather than Byakuya. You supposed you didn’t mind it  _ too _ much.   
  
You dangled your feet, lightly swinging back and forth in your chair, and fiddled with the zipper on your jacket. It had been quiet the last few weeks. You didn’t see the problem, but it was making Byakuya more on edge than usual. You looked over to see Aoi fidgeting with a Rubix Cube, seeing her grow increasingly frustrated as she struggled to align the colours. Leaning back into your chair, you sighed.   
  
It had been a while since you contacted any of your other former classmates, and you were beginning to really miss them. Two whole years had passed, and you hadn’t talked to any of them. You were starting to feel guilty.   
  
You weren’t even sure if the others had kept contact. Wait, no, you were certain Aoi called Sakura at  _ least _ twice a day. Were they dating? Would it be wrong to bring that up with her?   
  
You heard her phone ring. She excused herself, and quickly left the office. Huh.

  
Most Ultimates had it fairly easy. Their powers were contained within their bodies, allowing them to easily camouflage with those around them. Some had it not so easy, as their powers were more… Noticeable.    
  
Aoi, for example, was basically a human fish.   
  
She could breathe underwater, and could swim as fast as a jetski. Faster, even! Her skin was covered in light brown scales, and her eyes were a solid bright blue. You had once heard Sakura comment how ‘their beauty is matched only by the very Heavens themselves’, though you were sure that she had meant that in a platonic way. Nearly every Ultimate has a downside to their powers, though, and Aoi couldn’t breathe oxygen, so when she was out of water she had to wear a bulky looking water tank that went around her neck and covered her gills. Oh yeah, she had gills. For some reason, you always forgot that about her.    
  
You took a sip from what was probably your third energy drink that day.    
  
“Hey, Kyoko?”   
  
You watched as she spun around to face you, an eyebrow raising slightly under her bangs.   
  
“What is it, Makoto?” You let out another sigh.   
  
‘I’ve been thinking… It’s been a while since we’ve spoken to the others, hasn’t it?”

She nodded, frowning. “It has, yes.”   
  
“Have you… Spoken to Celestia since we graduated? I know you two sort of left on bad terms, but I was thinking that maybe you guys had-”

“Reconciled?”

“... Yeah.”

Now it was Kyoko’s turn to sigh. It was clear that she was in pain. 

“Why do you bring it up now?” You shrug.

“I dunno. I guess since it’s been two years now. I feel bad.” You feel her lavender eyes stare into you. Now, she looks surprised.    
  
“You haven’t spoken to any of them either?” she asks. You shake your head.

“... Maybe it’s for the better.” she mumbles, before turning back around and continuing with her paperwork. She seems to be in a bad mood now. Maybe you shouldn’t have brought up her ex.

You think about apologising, but it really looks like she doesn’t want to talk anymore. You decide you’ll apologise later.   
  
“Hey, Makoto, d’you think you could help me with somethin’ real quick?” You turn around, only to find Yasuhiro waving to you from across the room. You nod, standing up, and walk over to him.    
  
“Yeah, what’s up?”   
  
You still find it jarring that he wears glasses now, even though you know they’re fake. He had said that now they were working in an office, he needed to ‘look the part’. Yet he continued to wear those same baggy pants and shirts. At least his hair was slightly more kempt now.   
  
He looked confused about something. “I’ve lost my lucky labradorite charm… Could ‘ya help me find it if you’re not busy?” You frown.   
  
“Since when do you have a ‘lucky labradorite’?” you ask, not entirely sure if you were pronouncing it right.    
  
“Since a few weeks ago, man. Now could you help me look for it?”   
  
“Oh… Sure.”

You start to help him search through his desk, looking through the drawers, not surprised when you find other crystals as well as drug paraphernalia mixed in with his paperwork and office supplies. You fight the urge to roll your eyes. “Are you sure it’s not mixed in with one of these?” You ask, pointing to the large pile of gemstones in one of the drawers. Yasuhiro shakes his head.

“Nah man,” he replies. “Augh, it’s gotta be here somewhere!” He continues to search around the desk, before sighing and walking off to where Byakuya was standing. You don’t hear the conversation, but you have a sneaking suspicion on what was being said, and judging by Byakuya’s reaction and Yasuhiro’s apparent pleading, it was the same thing he had asked you just minutes ago. You pinch the bridge of your nose and chuckle lightly. He really was a character.   
  
Sitting back into your oversized office chair, you catch Toko peering over to where Byakuya and Yasuhiro stood. The two of you make eye contact. You awkwardly wave to her. She scowls, and buries her face back into her writing.    
  
You have no idea why she still acts cold towards you. You had known each other for five years. Your other classmates had warmed up to you, you were sure even Byakuya tolerated you! But Toko… You just didn’t understand. You had thought that maybe she would try to act a little more friendly towards you when she had began to date your younger sister, but apparently not. What were you doing wrong? People are of course entitled to their own opinions, but this in particular bothered you, and you weren’t sure exactly why.   
  
You throw the now empty can of energy drink into the bin in the corner of the room, giving the air a little fist bump as it lands in perfectly.  _ Sweet. _ You’re getting better.   
  
You’re about to stand up to grab a fourth can from the vending machine outside when suddenly you hear Aoi burst through the office doors. She looks panicked. Something is wrong.   
  
The others feel it too, as they’re sharing that same look of concern on their faces.    
  
“Guys… You’re not gonna believe this.” She mumbles, her voice low. Her turquoise eyes never leave the floor.    
  
“What is it, Asahina?” Byakuya asks, looking over. He looks thankful that there was finally a reason to get out of the conversation with Hiro. Aoi remains silent. Byakuya frowns, raising an eyebrow.   
  
“Well? Spit it out already, we haven’t got all-”   
  
“Hope’s Peak has been destroyed.”

The room goes silent. You feel your heart pounding in your chest.   
  
“... What?”   
  


“I-It was blown up... Sakura called me....”

Toko jumps out of her seat.    
  
“Th-th-that can’t be right! It was there just yesterday, and-”

“Things like that can happen in a blink of an eye.” Kyoko interjects. She’s quiet again for a moment, fiddling with the stitching of her gloves.    
  
“... Were you able to get any more information, Aoi?” The fish girl nods.   
  
“Apparently… It was an act of terrorism. The Academy was blown up from the inside with a wireless detonator… It’s gone… It’s all gone…” You watch as tears begin to stream down her cheeks.    
  
You can’t believe this. Just moments ago, you were thinking about your classmates and reminiscing on old times. And now…

You hear Kyoko sniffle.    
  
“Father…”   
  
Oh shit. Principal Kirigiri.   
  
You rush over to Kyoko who, upon closer inspection, you see was also beginning to shed tears. This was the most emotion you had seen her have since… Well… Since her breakup. You reach out to touch her cheek, before she stops you with a gloved hand.   
  
“Don’t.” she commands. “Don’t use your power on me. I’ll be fine.”   
  
You gulp, nod, and move your hand away. She pulls out a violet handkerchief, delicately wipes away her tears, and places it back into her pocket.   
  
“Why didn’t you tell us this was coming, you idiot?!” Byakuya barks at Yasuhiro, making the much older man wince.    
  
“Dude, I’ve told you, my power only works like, thirty percent of the time!” The blonde man scoffs.   
  
“Pathetic.” He folds his arms, and looks down at the ground, deep in thought. “Where did this come from…? Why didn’t we see it coming…?”   
  
“M-maybe it has something t-to do with the fact that it’s been so quiet lately…?” Toko suggests.    
  
“Hey, yeah!” you reply. But the more you think about it, the more terrifying it becomes.    
  
You jump as Kyosuke bursts through the doors, pushing past Aoi with not even an apology.   
  
“You lot had  _ one job! _ ” he yells, making you wince. ** _”One job! Do you know how many lives were just lost?!”_ ** You really don’t want to know the answer.   
  
“Seven hundred and fifty four!  _ Seven hundred, and fifty  _ ** _fucking _ ** _ four!” _   
  
“Oh, my god…” Aoi clasps a webbed hand over her mouth, falling to her knees. Toko looks like she’s about to pass out, which you  _ really _ hope she doesn’t.   
  
“We’ve been doing our job!” Byakuya shouted back. He seems unaffected with the body count, but you’ve known him long enough to know that he’s an expert at hiding his feeling, much like Kyoko. You have no idea what he could be feeling right now. Kyosuke glares at him.    
  
You’re sure that if looks could kill, Byakuya would be a dead man.   
  
“If you had been doing your jobs  _ properly, _ then none of this would have happened in the first place!”   
  
“We had no way of knowing…!” You cut in. You shiver as Kyosuke’s deathly glare turns to you.    
  
“... And why is that?” You gulp again.   
  
“I-It’s been quiet for the last few weeks… Nothing was being picked up!” Kyosuke sighs, and approaches you. You clench your fists as he looms above you.   
  
“... Then let me make things not so ‘quiet’ for you.” he says, before shoving a ziplock bag with a neatly folded piece of paper inside to your chest. You grunt, and quickly grab it before it falls to the ground.

“That was found in the rubble.” he comments. You watch as his intense eyes scan the room, before looking back to you.

“... Mr. Naegi. I’m leaving your Division in charge of looking into this terrorist attack. Don’t fail again.” He stares down at you for a few moments, before turning around on his heel and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

The room is silent once again.

“Oh, here it is!” you hear Yasuhiro remark. “Heh, it was in my pocket this whole time!” Now you roll your eyes.   
  
“People  _ died, _ you idiot!” shrieks Toko.”A-a-and all you care about is some  _ stupid rock?! If you weren’t my colleague, I’d- _ ”

“Toko. Calm down.” Kyoko is looking at her with concern. “You know what will happen if you let your stress levels rise too much.”    
  
Toko huffs, and sits back down. Kyoko exhales, and turns back to you.

  
“Makoto. What does it say?” Oh, right.   
  
You fumble with the dusty bag for a moment, before pulling out the paper. You take a deep breath, before opening it. On it, are three words, which looked like it was written in… Was that  _ blood?! _   
  
“... Well?” she asks. Speechless, you turn the note around so that the others could see.   
  
‘ ** _TUNE IN TONIGHT’_ **   
  
“Is… Is that blood…?!” Aoi asks in disbelief. You nod your head.   
  
“Without a doubt.” You watch as Toko turns her head away.   
  
“Yes, that’s all fine and well, but what the hell does that mean?” Byakuya asks, annoyed. You shrug.

“Uhh, isn’t ‘tune in’ what TV stations use to get people to watch their crap?” Of course!   
  
“Yeah! Whoever planted this letter must have been the attacker! They gotta be planning to hijack the stations then!” you say. “Good work, Hiro!” He smiles brightly.   
  
“So, we should warn the station, right?” asks Aoi.    
  
‘Yeah,” you nod. “Can you do that?” Aoi gives a look of determination.   
  
“Of course!” She stands up, and walks over to the landline phone on her desk. 

Things were already going well. You just had to watch the broadcast tonight, and that way you would have a better understanding of just what exactly you were dealing with! Though despite that, you still feel anxious. When you said you wanted to contribute more, this was… A tad more extreme than you were expecting.    
  
This was a planned attack. Whoever destroyed the Academy knew what they were doing. And, despite your newfound confidence, you have a feeling that things were only going to get worse from here.

Your name is Makoto Naegi, and you _ really _ wish you weren’t here right now.


	2. Chapter 1- Investigation

The rest of the day had gone by fast, with Aoi calling up the news stations around the city and warning them of the apparent hijacking of tonight’s broadcasts, Byakuya arguing over the phone with Kyosuke about the bombing of Hope’s Peak, which the media were quick to dub ‘The Tragedy’, and Kyoko trying her hardest to look for any possible leads regarding the incident.    
  
Kyoko had gone down to the rubble of the Academy, where police, as well as news crews, were waiting for her. It was getting late. She knew she had to make this quick.    
  
“I’m tellin’ you, Miss Kirigiri.” the Police Detective spoke, as he fumbled over some of the rubble, his flashlight shining over a destroyed desk. He sighed. ”There isn’t anything left here. It’s all wreckage. Mr. Munakata already went over everything, an’ found that note, but that was all there wa-”   
  
“Detective Nise.” Kyoko interrupted. “Do you recall which Organisation I work for?”   
  


“The… Future Foundation, right?” The purple haired girl nodded.   
  
“Correct. I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, Detective, but the Foundation consists entirely of Ultimates.”   
  
“Oh? So that means-”   
  
“I’m an Ultimate, yes. I have a certain power that I’m convinced will help me find something that Kyosuke neglected to find.”   
  
The Detective was silent. The two of them continued to search through the wreckage of the fallen Academy, Kyoko scanning every inch of the area over.    
  
“... Miss Kirigiri?”   
  
“Hm?”   
  
“How did you become an Ultimate?”   
  
He watched as Kyoko kneeled down to upturn a blackboard.   
  
“It’s something you’re born with.” she replied. “No one can simply ‘become’ an Ultimate.”   
  
Kyoko furrowed her brow in frustration, letting the blackboard fall back to the ground, amongst the rest of the rubble.   
  
“I don’t understand,” she mumbled. “I  _ know _ there’s something else here. I can feel it.” She sighed, looking around, before checking her watch. It was almost time to leave. Rolling down her sleeve, she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. The Detective, not really sure what was going on, took a step back.    
  
Kyoko stood in the center of the rubble perfectly still, her arms calmly at their sides. Detective Nise adjusted his glasses, opening his mouth to speak, before Kyoko opened her eyes again. He saw them flash a bright orchid colour, before returning to their regular dull lavender. She looked at him.   
  
“Detective. Please take a few steps back.”   
  
“Wh-Why?”   
  
Kyoko frowned. Detective Nise gulped, and did as he was told. She walked up to where he had been standing, and rummaged around the crushed bricks for a few moments, before pulling out what looked to be a piece of dynamite casing. She sighed. This was definitely what she had been sensing, but what was so remarkable about it? Kyoko went to throw it away, before something caught her eye.   
  
There was a symbol on the casing.    
  
Bringing it closer to her face, she squinted.   
  
“Could you please shine that light onto this?” she asked.   
  


“Hm? Oh, sure.” the Detective replied, shining his flashlight over to Kyoko. She thanked him, and looked at the symbol closely. It was an ominous-looking curved shape, reminiscent of an eye. It had five curved points, and was deep red in colour. She found it odd, but she could almost hear laughter emanating from it. It filled her with dread.   
  
“... Alright. I think we’re done here. Thank you for your help, Detective.” Kyoko said. Detective Nise nodded.   
  
“Of course. If it means solving this case, I’ll do anything I can to help out.”   
  
Kyoko stood up, placing the dynamite casing in her pocket. She nodded.   
  
“That’s all for now, Detective. Have a good night.” she said, and left. Detective Nise watched her, pulling out a small pocketwatch, and headed in the opposite direction. Soon, his cell phone began to ring. He sighed, and answered it.   
  
“What is it?”   
  
_ “Has it been done?” _   
  
“... Yeah. And I made sure she found it.”

_ “Good. Now quickly return back. We have a new mission that will require your assistance.” _ Another sigh.   
  
“I’m on my way.”   
  
**\---**   
  
“So? Did you find anything else?” Byakuya asked, yawning, as he sat next to Makoto, the latter keeping a close eye on the television monitor in front of him. Kyoko nodded.   
  
“Yes. I found something that may help with our investigation.” she replied, before fishing the discovery out of her pocket, and handing it to the blonde man. He looked at it, frowning.   
  
“... What does it mean?”   
  
Makoto took it from him, looking at it as well.   
  
“It’s… A symbol?” Makoto scratched his head.   
  
“It appears so, yes” Kyoko replied. “I found it in the wreckage. Though something about it was off.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
Aoi approached the group, standing on the other side of Makoto. She looked at the dynamite casting and tilted her head slightly.   
  
“It had been planted there after the bombing. Just like the note.”    
  
“Did you see who planted it?” asked Aoi, before taking a sip of her bottled water.   
  
Kyoko shook her head. “No, though… I have my suspicions. But I need more information before I begin to make accusations.”   
  
Byakuya stood up, taking back the casing from Makoto. “I’ll begin research into this symbol. The Togami family library has plenty of information regarding terrorist organisations. Perhaps I can link this with one of them.”   
  
“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Makoto replied, turning his attention back to the monitor. Picking up the remote, he began to search through the channels. The news was progressing as normal.    
  
“Makoto?” asked Kyoko. “How long have you been sitting in front of that screen?”   
  
The brunette boy shrugged, still watching the screen intently. Kyoko sighed.    
  
“Alright, time to take a break. Yasuhiro?” she called out, the older man quickly rushing over.   
  
“What’s up?”    
  
“Could you take over for Makoto for a bit?” Makoto blinked, and looked up. 

“I’m fine, Kyoko, really!” he spoke up, immediately followed by a yawn.    
  
Kyoko pinched the bridge of her nose with a gloved hand and sighed.    
  
“Makoto, I swear to God-”

  
“Uh, guys?” Yasuhiro cut in. He was pointing to the screen. The others turned around and sure enough, the ominous symbol was playing from the television.    
  
“Toko, get over here!” barked Byakuya. The girl mumbled under her breath, glaring at Byakuya, before making her way over and standing next to Kyoko, keeping far away from the blonde, who didn’t seem bothered by it one bit.   
  
Makoto gulped.    
  


It was happening.    
  
The group watched as the broadcast began to play.


	3. Chapter 2- Infiltration

“So? Is this it?”   
  
“Is what it?”   
  
“Is this the place we’re supposed to be?”   
  
“Of course it is, you fool! Did you not listen to a word she said?!”   
  
“I did! It just looks… Smaller than I imagined.”   
  
Kazuichi sighed. When he was told about a news station, he had imagined a large-scale building, with multiple stories and like, fifty guards at  _ least. _ This was just… Sad.    
  
The news station they had been told to infiltrate was pathetic compared to what the shark-toothed man had envisioned. What sort of place like that had only one floor?! And so far, he hadn’t even seen a singe guard in sight, which pissed him off because he had  _ really _ been looking forward to gouging out their eyes.   
  
“It may be small,” replied Gundham, the Forbidden One, “but it has what we require for our quest.” Kazuichi groaned.   
  
“You’re always so dramatic.” he mumbled, before shoving his hands in his pockets. Gundham ignored the comment, and adjusted his white fur collar, glaring at him with a scorching red eye, his scarred eye closed.   
  
“... Why haven’t you two opened the door yet?” asked a voice from the shadows. Kazuichi screamed.   
  
“ _ Augh! _ D-Don’t do that, man! You freaked me out!”   
  
Gundham chuckled.   
  
“We were merely awaiting your word.” he replied, now turning towards the shadows behind them, his arms folded.   
  
“Well… I’m here now. Open the door. We’re running out of time.” Two glowing, red eyes stared at them through the shadows, the shadows themselves wildly flailing about around them. The two nodded, Kazuichi cracking his knuckles and going to check the locks, and Gundham approaching the shadows, albeit with a caution that was unlike him.   
  
“Where is the Imposter?” he asked, making sure to keep quiet. The eyes continued to stare at him, cold and unblinking.    
  
“They will arrive shortly.” the voice replied, flatly. “They’re returning from another mission.” The pale man nodded.   
  
“Understood.”   
  
Kazuichi looked over the locking system one, and again, and then again. It was an electric security system, and judging from that, it would be the same throughout the entire building. He grinned devilishly.  _ Perfect. _ He placed a calloused hand over the card scanner and, on will, his body turned into pure electricity, bright pink in colour, which shot into the scanner. Inside, he looked around for a few moments, before finding the wire he needed. Focusing all his energy into it, the wire became overheated, and began to melt. The scanner began to malfunction, emitting a few sparks, before the red light began to blink green instead. Satisfied, he shot back out of the scanner, his body once again solid, as he put out a lightly smoldering patch of his hair.   
  
“Done!” he beamed, flashing the other two a thumbs up.    
  
“Keep your voice down.” the shadow commanded. “We musn’t have any attention drawn to us right now.” 

Kazuichi frowned. “Man, I don’t get  _ nearly _ enough recognition around here…” he complained, mostly to himself.    
  
Suddenly, the group heard footsteps approaching from behind. Immediately, Gundham pulled out an intricately detailed dagger out of nowhere, and held it up to the the guards neck, the cold steel pressing against his skin.   
  
“S-Stand down,” the guard spoke. “I’m with you.” Gundham narrowed his eyes, the shadow watching with disinterest.

“... Prove it, fiend.”   
  
The guard gulped, looking over the other man briefly, before his skin began to warp and change, along with his clothing. Bones cracked and writhed under the skin as they changed, allowing for a different height, his hair curling, before slicking itself back, changing colour entirely.    
  
Kazuichi felt like he was going to be sick.   
  
A few moments later and the transformation had been complete, the guard now a splitting image of Gundham.    
  
“Gentlemen,” said the shadow. “Meet the Imposter.”   
  
Gundham looked at his doppleganger, before swiftly removing his blade. “My sincerest apologies, comrade.” he said, bowing. The Imposter, in the process of changing back into the guard, cringed.   
  
“Don’t call me that.” they begged.   
  
“Alright,” Kazuichi butted in, looking paler than usual. “Now that they’re here, what do we do?” He clapped his hands together, creating a tiny pink spark.   
  
The guard looked at the lock, seeing that the light was green.   
  
“Now,” he replied. “We clear the area.” He opened the now unlocked door, and walked in, Kazuichi holding the door open behind him.

**\---**   
  
The Guard walked down the narrow, dimly-lit hallway, paying close attention to every small noise he heard. The hall continued on for a few more meters, before ending with a large room. Inside, there were tables set out with chairs, a fridge, a microwave, and a few vending machines. This must be a break room. He ventured into the room, before hearing two voices further ahead, getting closer and closer with each echoed step.    
  
He pulled out his gun, making sure the silencer was on properly, and aimed it at the other doorway, his hands shaking ever so slightly. He hared using guns, but it had been the only weapon he had been permitted to bring. He didn’t understand why. He had expressed his discomfort with the weapon type plenty of times in the past, and part of him felt like it had been done on purpose, to make him uncomfortable. He wouldn’t put it past her.   
  
He almost dropped his gun when the two other guards appeared around the corner. One guard pulled out their own gun, while the other reached for their walkie talkie. The Impostor quickly shot the armed guard, aiming for the head, surprised when they actually made the hit. Blood splattered from the wound, as the now lifeless corpse crumpled to the ground.    
  
The other guard barely got a chance to mourn their fallen partner when they were also shot, the bullet going straight through their head and shooting out through their skull, embedding itself in the wall behind them.    
  
The guard looked down at the bodies and sighed. Did he even  _ need _ to be on this mission?    
  
“... I’m sorry.” he mumbled, before sticking his head out where the rest of his group could see, and signaling that the coast was clear. While the others entered, the shadows now forming a black cloud, he sat down on one of the chairs, placing his gun on the table.    
  
Gundham and Kazuichi rushed past, ready to take on the rest of the guards and crew, the shadow cloud taking their time. They quickly stopped when they saw the Impostor.   
  
“... What’s wrong.” the shadows asked, their voice deadpan.    
  
“Forgive me for saying this, but… I think that I wasn’t needed for this mission.” Red eyes looked at him.   
  
“It’s true,” they replied. “But you were mentioned by her by name, and at the time I was not in a position to argue against it.” The Impostor blinked.   
  
“B-By name?! But, h-how does she-”

“It was my fault. And I apologise.”   
  
“You… What?” 

A small sigh was heard from the shadows.   
  
“... Return back to headquarters. Tell her that I said I believe you’ve experienced enough… Despair for the time being.” 

“But, isn’t that true?”   
  
“All the more reason for her to believe you. You look utterly miserable. Now get out of my sight.”   
  
The Impostor quickly nodded, standing up, and left the building. The sound of cracking bones and the squelching of skin was heard briefly, before it was quiet.   
  
Well, it was for a moment, before agonised screams could be heard coming from the rest of the building. The shadows looked over and closed their eyes, before their body began to take solid form.   
  
**\---**

“Go, my beautiful Devas, tear these fiends limb from bloody limb! Muahahahaha!” Gundham laughed maniacally as his four large hamsters tore holes in, gouged eyes and tongues, and bit through arteries of any guard or worker unlucky enough to cross Gundham’s dark path.   
  
He looked to his left, where a guard was about to attack, when Crimson Steel Elephant Maga-Z jumped from his shoulder, going straight for the poor mans eye. He screamed in agony as the feral hamster burrowed into his bloody eye socket, his fur now stained with blood. Gundham watched on with sadistic glee.   
  
“Foolish mortals…” he mumbled, as the guard fell to the floor.   
  
Kazuichi, having just finished toasting an intern alive, was further into the main building, though he could still hear everything his equal was saying, and groaned, rolling his eyes. So dramatic. He had no idea what Sonia saw in him. What did that animal freak have that he didn’t?!   
  
Tossing the body to the side, along with the rest of the scorched remains of others, he peered into the next room. Shit, there were  _ heaps _ of people in here. But no guards. Spotting some cables on the ground leading into the room, he broke off the plastic casing before touching them, sending a strong, deadly, pink current into the room. The room broke into screams as Kazuichi watched the pour souls cook from the inside, their bodies having all been in contact with the control panels that the cables were connected to.    
  
He inhaled, letting out a sigh.    
  
“Aha, I love the smell of burnin’ flesh in the evening!”    
  
Realising how stupid he sounded, he frowned, letting go of the cable as he watched the bodies crumple. His hands now relaxing in his pockets, he looked around the room with red eyes, stepping over a few of the bodies and stifling a laugh when he saw that one woman’s eyes had even melted. Heh, gross.   
  
Seeing large cameras set up, he blinked. Looking in the direction the cameras were facing, he saw a long desk, with an office chair tucked in behind it, and a large bluescreen.    
  
“Uh, guys?” he called out. “I think I found what we’re lookin’ for!”   
  
Soon, Gundham entered the room, immediately holding his nose, who was soon followed by the other, his black suit neatly ironed out. His piercing red eyes stood out in contrast to his pale complexion, appearing almost ghost-like. What stood out most, though, was his long, shining black hair, writhing around like the same flailing shadows he consisted of but mere moments ago.

  
“... Yes. This will do nicely.” He spoke, his voice now much quiet than before.   
  
“Good work, comrade.” said Gundham, giving a small nod in Kazuichi’s direction.    
  
Kazuichi shrugged it off, and approached one of the large control panels, running a finger along some of the buttons, which were warm to the touch. Some of them were melted. Oops.   
  
“Is it time?” asked Gundham, turning to the suited man, who nodded.   
  
“Yes. Kazuichi, are you able to able to hijack this station’s signal to every television in the country, on every channel…?” The pink-haired man scoffed.   
  
“Pfft, of  _ course _ I am! Just lemme jump into this,” he replied, patting the control panel. “And gimme the word when you’re ready!” he continued, before once again turning his body into pure electricity and conducting himself into the panel which, as he found out to his delight, was directly connected to the rest of the technology in the room.    
  
The suited man made his way to the desk, standing in front of it, his movements mechanical, as if he wasn’t used to having a physical form. Gundham watched from the doorway, his Dark Devas perched on top of him, their eyes completely blank.   
  
There was a small sigh, followed by a nod.   
  
“... Broadcast.”    
  
With the help of Kazuichi, the cameras turned on, and soon every television set in the country was being shown a red, pointed eye.    
  
**\---**   
  
Makoto had made sure that the monitor was recording as soon as he saw the eye on the screen.    
  
“Is it starting?” asked Toko, with slight annoyance, before being silenced by Byakuya. She glared at him behind her rimmed glasses, before looking back to the screen.   
  
“Surely they’re not having technical difficulti-” Kyoko was cut off when a loud, high-pitched tone suddenly played throughout the room, followed by static. Everyone except Byakuya winced, covering their ears. The sound continued for a few more moments, before stopping.    
  
Then, the broadcast truly began.   
  
Makoto felt a chill go up his spine when he saw the suited man standing there, looking directly into the camera with glowing red eyes, as if looking at him directly.   
  
_ “People of Japan.” _ the ghostly man spoke. Makoto leaned forward.   
  


_ “My name… Is Izuru Kamakura, and I, along with my colleagues, are here tonight with a message. Though, it is not so much of a message, as it is a direct threat.” _   
  
“He sounds… Bored.” Aoi commented, earning her a glare from Byakuya, which told her to keep quiet.   
  
_ “We are the Remnants of Despair. Our goal is to spread Despair upon the country, then the globe. So far, we have destroyed Hope’s Peak, a symbol of Hope for you people which, as we are are aware, took hundreds of innocent lives.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ That is only the beginning. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ We will continue to take lives until our demand is met.” _   
  
Byakuya squinted his eyes, trying to ignore Yasuhiros panicked mumbling.   
  
_ “What is our demand?” _   
  
Izuru paused, before continuing.   
  
__ “... We demand that Makoto Naegi be brought to us, alive.”   
  
Makoto felt his blood freeze.

_   
_ _ “For each day that he is not brought to us, innocent people will be slaughtered. One of our members left something earlier this evening… That is the location where we will meet. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ The clock is ticking, Mr. Naegi. I implore you to make the right choice.”   
  
Once he was finished speaking, the suited man placed a small, plush bear on the desk behind him. The bear was plain and white on the left side, and its right side was completely black, its soft smile twisting into a wicked, jagged-toothed smile. It’s eye was the same one that matched the symbol on the empty dynamite casing. Izuru walked off screen, leaving the broadcast on. Footsteps and muffled voices were heard from behind the camera, before fading out entirely. There was a bright pink spark, which was followed by more quick steps.   
  
The plush bear began to laugh.   
  
“Upupupu..~ Upupupu…~”    
  
Over and over again it laughed, mocking those who were still watching. Then its eye glowed a bright red, before it blew up, the explosion only showing for a split second before the live feed cut out.   
  


The room was silent. Makoto was still staring at the screen in disbelief.   
  
They knew who he was. They mentioned him by  _ name. _   
  
They wanted him.   
  
Yasuhiro leaned over him and turned the television off.    
  
“Hey… You okay man?” he asked. The younger man shook his head, his body shaking.   
  
“... No.” _   
_


	4. Chapter 3- Dilemma

This was bad. This was  _ really _ bad.

  
“Dude…” mumbled Yasuhiro. “... It was nice knowin’ you, man.” He placed a hand on Makoto’s shoulder.   
  
He was immediately smacked upside the head by Byakuya, who beat Aoi to it.

“Makoto will  _ not _ be given to them.” he barked, adjusting his collar.    
  
“But… What should we do…?” Asked Aoi, fear in her voice. She held her webbed hands close to her chest.   
  
Silence.   
  
Makoto wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers. Why  _ him?  _ What business did they have with  _ him? _ He felt his heart race. Suddenly it was much harder to breathe.   
  
He felt another hand on his other shoulder. Looking up, he saw that it belonged to Kyoko.   
  
“It will be okay,” she spoke softly. “We’re going to find another way.” Her grip tightened slightly.   
  
“You’re going to be safe. We’ll make sure of it.”   
  
Byakuya checked his watch. “It’s getting late,” he began. “I think it’s best to call it a night for now. I believe most of us could do with some rest.” He looked directly at Makoto. “We’ll arrive back here at eight AM sharp. Is that clear?”   
  
Everyone nodded. The blonde sighed.   
  
“Good. I will see you all tomorrow.”   
  
The others began to leave. Kyoko whispered something in Makoto’s ear, Makoto nodding, before she joined the others.   
  
“...Goodnight.”   
  
Makoto stood up, his face pale, before Byakuya stopped him.   
  
“Makoto. Could I speak to you for a moment?” Makoto raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Hm? Oh, sure. What’s up?”   
  
Byakuya walked over to his desk and sat down, beckoning for the other man to join him. Makoto stood near the desk, in front of him.   
  
Byakuya pulled out the piece of dynamite casing from earlier, and placed it on the desk, making sure the symbol was facing upwards.

“... Are you sure you’ve never seen this symbol before?” he asked. Makoto looked dumbfounded.   
  
“Wh-What? Of course I’m sure!” he stammered. “Where would I have seen it before?!” The blonde shrugged.   
  
“I’m not sure. Take a closer look at it.”   
  
Makoto did as he was told and walked closer to the desk, peering over and looking at the symbol closely. He was certain he had never seen it before the broadcast, but... There was something off about it. It gave off a menacing aura, and for a moment he could have sworn he once again heard that bear’s chilling laughter.   
  
Byakuya watched him closely. “Well?”

The shorter man furrowed his brow. “It… Feels familiar.” he finally spoke, hesitation in his voice. Byakuya leaned forward, not taking his blue eyes off him.   
  
“Oh?” 

Makoto nodded. “But, I  _ know _ that before tonight, I hadn’t seen it before. It’s… Hard to explain.”   
  
Byakuya adjusted his glasses.    
  
“What you’re saying makes sense,” he replied. “Because I feel it too. It’s… Unnerving, to say the least.” Makoto peeled his eyes away from the casing, and looked to Byakuya.    
  
“I believe I may have seen it somewhere before but…” He sighed. “I can’t quite put my finger on it. Which bothers me immensely, as I should be able to pinpoint exactly where I saw it with my advanced condition.”   
  
He placed a hand on his left temple, crossing one leg over another under the desk.    
  
“It feels like it’s just out of reach. What we’re dealing with is something unlike anything we’ve seen before, Makoto.” Makoto gulped.   
  
“But… We can stop it, right?”   
  
Byakuya took the piece of dynamite casing and put inside one of the drawers. He yawned, despite looking wide awake.   
  
“Know that we will not so easily give in to their demands. You will be perfectly safe, Makoto, though I recommend you don’t travel alone for a while, just in case. Your combat skills are… Lacking, and I doubt your Hope will help you in a fight.”   
  
Makoto nodded. “... Alright.”   
  
He watched as Byakuya turned on his computer monitor, the brightness from the screen shining onto his face.

  
“Aren’t you going home as well?” he asked, frowning. Byakuya shook his head.    
  
“I’m going to begin analysing the broadcast.” he replied. “It needs to be done as soon as possible. I believe the ‘timer’ will begin tomorrow, so I wish to obtain as much information as I can, so we can figure out what to do next.”   
  
“Is there any way I can help right now?”   
  
Byakuya glanced up, only for a moment, as the file began to transfer from the recording.   
  
“Right now, you need rest.” He paused. “... Kyoko is waiting for you outside the building. She would be more than happy to escort you home, seeing as you don’t have a car.”   
  
Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, Komaru asked to borrow it for the weekend for some manga convention… Wait, how did you know she would be waiting for me?” Byakuya rolled his eyes.    
  
“I overheard what she whispered to you earlier.”   
  
“... Oh.” Makoto blinked. “You, uh… Didn’t hear anything else she said, did you?”    
  
“Once I realised the conversation was meant to be private, I stopped paying attention.”   
  
“... Alright.”   
  
“Get some rest, Makoto.” Byakuya repeated. “I will see you in the morning.”   
  
“Okay.” Makoto turned and made his way towards the door.   
  
“Goodnight, Byakuya!” He waved, before leaving. Byakuya began to rewatch the recording.   
  
**\---**   
  
“Hey, sorry for the long wait!” Makoto called out, waving for Kyoko’s attention. However, she was already looking at him, having heard him coming for a while. She gave a small smile.   
  
“It’s fine, Makoto.” She raised an eyebrow. “Where’s Byakuya?”   
  
The two began to walk to Kyoko’s car, a silver Suzuki Karimun ARS.   
  
“Oh, he’s staying behind. He said he wants to begin analysing the broadcast.”   
  
Kyoko nodded, unlocking the car. “I suppose that makes sense.” she remarked, before climbing in, Makoto following suit on the passengers side. Once the two of them were buckled in, Kyoko turned on the ignition, before putting the car in reverse and driving off.   
  
The two sat in silence, Makoto watching the trees zoom by as Kyoko faced straight ahead, both hands on the wheel, her pale eyes never leaving the road.   
  
Soon the stopped at an intersection. As the traffic light flashed red, the light illuminating everything in the car, Kyoko glanced over at Makoto, who looked deep in thought.   
  
“... Are you okay?” she asked, pushing down on the acceleration pedal as the light turned green. Makoto shrugged, forcing a weak laugh.   
  
“I mean… Not really.” he replied, shaking his head. “But can you really blame me?”   
  
He leaned back into the leather chair.   
  
“Innocent lives will be lost if I don’t hand myself in on a silver platter… But, of course I don’t want to do that! I’m just scared that…” He paused.   
  
“... You won’t have any other choice?” Kyoko added. Makoto nodded. 

She sighed, turning a corner as they entered a quiet neighbourhood, the car’s headlights lighting up the empty streets. “It’s a heavy burden, one that was apparently brought upon you out of nowhere.”   
  
Makoto looked at her. “‘Apparently’?”

“Mhm. Your power, Makoto, is unlike anything else. You give people Hope when they need it the most, which is something very few people have done. It’s only natural that there would be ones who would want you out of the picture. Ones who would rather the world be infected with…”   
  
Makoto gulped.   
  
“... Despair.”   
  


Having finally reached Makoto’s apartment, Kyoko stopped the car.    
  
“S-So…” The brunette’s face was pale. “Who even has that sort of power…?”   
  
Kyoko took her hands off the steering wheel and turned the key, the car’s engine stopping.    
  
“... Makoto. Do you remember who was in our class throughout our years at Hope’s Peak?”   
  
“Yeah… Why?” Kyoko looked at him.    
  
“Do you remember Junko Enoshima?”   
  
Hearing the name immediately rang alarm bells in Makoto’s mind, though he wasn’t sure why. He didn’t remember anyone in his class who had that name, so why was he feeling like he knew exactly who they were? He clutched his forehead. He could feel a headache coming.   
  
Kyoko sighed, adjusting her gloves. ‘I didn’t think so. But I assure you, she was in our class of sixteen.”   
  
“Sixteen? B-But I thought-”   
  
“That there was only fifteen. Makoto...”    
  
She turned around, now facing him completely, and leaned in.   
  
“... Out of all of us, I’m the only one who remembers her, and I’m not sure why, though I suspect it has something to do with brainwashing.”   
  
Makoto thought for a moment. “But then… So, do you think she’s behind all of this? Does that ‘Izuru’ guy work for her, then? Does-”

He paused. Kyoko raised an eyebrow.   
  
“What’s wrong?” she asked, concerned.   
  
“Kyoko… ‘Izuru Kamakura’ sounds familiar, doesn’t it?” Kyoko brought a hand to her chin, thinking, and shook her head.   
  
“I can’t say it does, no.”   
  
Makoto pulled out his smartphone and began furiously tapping at the keyboard. It didn’t take long for him to find what he was looking for. “Aha!” he remarked, turning the phone so that Kyoko could see, the purple-haired girl wincing slightly at the sudden harsh light.   
  
“Founder of Hope’s Peak Academy… Izuru Kamakura?” She looked up to Makoto, who was beaming.    
  
“The Remnant guy’s gotta be related to the Academy somehow!” he exclaimed, proud with his discovery. Kyoko, her hand still on her chin, nodded.   
  
“... You’re right. I’ll have a look through the student files tomorrow,” she replied. “Then we’ll at least know what he’s capable of. Good work, Makoto.” She smiled.    
  
She then checked the time. “You should head inside now and rest while you can,” she said. “Because you may not get this chance again for a while.”   
  
Makoto sighed, finally unbuckling his seatbelt as he turned the door handle, swinging the door open. He was about to step outside, before he remembered something.   
  
“O-Oh, uh… Kyoko?”   
  


“It’s fine, Makoto.”

“Huh?” 

She looked at him, smiling slightly less than before. “You were going to apologise for bringing up Celestia, weren’t you?”   
  
Makoto shrugged, looking down.   
  
“... Yeah.”   
  
“It’s fine.” Kyoko repeated. “Though please keep in mind that we  _ did _ leave on bad terms. She… Was an absolute demon.”   
  
“Oh, she wasn’t  _ that _ bad!” Makoto chuckled, though upon seeing Kyoko’s face he immediately stopped.

  
“... Sorry.”    
  
She sighed. “Just… Please don’t bring it up again, yes?”    
  
Makoto nodded. “Of course!”   
  
“Thank you. Now, goodnight Makoto. I’ll be here in the morning to pick you up at seven thirty, so be ready.”   
  
“Alright, drive home safely! Goodnight!” Makoto shut the car door, waving as he watched Kyoko drive off. He sighed, cursing himself, before stepping up to his door. He fumbled around in his pocket for a moment, before pulling out his apartment key. Putting it in the lock, he turned it until he heard a ‘click’ and opened the door, walking inside.   
  
Throwing his shoes off, he tossed them next to the door as he yawned, not even making it to his bed, instead slumping onto his sofa. He ran his hands along his face, groaning.    
  
Weeks of absolutely nothing, and then all of a sudden a bombing- no  _ two bombings _ , the uncovering of what was quite possibly a terrorist organisation,  _ and _ that same organisation mentioning him  _ by name, _ with the knowledge that if he doesn’t comply, lives will be lost in the thousands! It was nearly too much.   
  
Too exhausted to eat, Makoto laid down on the sofa, lifting his head up and pulling a soft cushion underneath before laying his head back down. He quickly set an alarm for the morning, and before he could say the name ‘Junko Enoshima’, he was asleep.   
  
He didn’t even notice the foreign camera set up in the kitchen, watching him.


	5. Chapter 4- Coffee Break

Makoto woke up with a start to the sound of a car horn honking outside his apartment. Startled, he fell off the couch. Shit, he was late! But hadn’t he set an alarm?  
  
  
Pulling himself up off the floor, he opened up his phone, which was still on the selection screen.  _ Great. Kyoko’s gonna be pissed.  
_   
  
Quickly shoving his phone into his pocket, Makoto slid his shoes on, before rushing out the door, making sure to lock it behind him. There, he saw Kyoko’s car. He waved sheepishly, before walking over and climbing in the passenger’s seat. As he fastened his seatbelt, he glanced over to his colleague, who looked less than thrilled.  
  
  
“I was beginning to think something bad happened to you.” she stated, simply. Makoto forced a chuckle.  
  
  
“Aha, yeah… I’m really sorry!” he replied, fixing his hair in the reflection of the window. “I could’ve  _ sworn _ I set my alarm!”  
  
  
“Don’t let it happen again. You need to be mindful about everything around you, especially now.”  
  
  
Makoto sighed, staring out the window as Kyoko shifted the car into reverse, before driving off.  
  
  
“... I know.”  
  
  
**\---  
** **   
** **   
** As soon as the two stepped foot into the office, Makoto was startled when Toko approached him, seemingly out of nowhere. Kyoko, not wanting to deal with her, walked off to her desk.  
  
  
“Oh, h-hey Toko,” Makoto greeted. “How are you this morning?”  
  
  
“B-Byakuya wants to see you.” she replied, not answering his question, but instead shooting her own. “Have you heard from Komaru?” Makoto raised an eyebrow.   
  


  
“Uh, not since a few days ago.” he responded. “But I’m not that worried about her. She’s supposed to be returning this evening I think… Haven’t _you_ been talking to her?”  
  
  
Toko looked away, a look of sheepishness on her face. “Y-Yeah, I spoke to her this m-morning…”  
  
  
“Then why are-”  
  
  
_“Naegi.”_ Makoto jumped when he heard Byakuya shout his name from across the room. _“Come here at once.”  
_  
  
Makoto excused himself, before power-walking over to the blonde, surprised to see that he was still seated at his desk.   
  
  
“Byakuya, were you… There _all night?_” he asked in disbelief. “You look terrible.”  
  
  
Byakuya scoffed, not looking up from his screen. “I could say the same for you. Unlike you, I can last days without sleep.” He continued tapping away at his keyboard for a few more moments, before finally looking up, the harsh light from the monitor highlighting the bags underneath his eyes. “Speaking of… Did you get any?” Makoto shrugged.  
  
  
“I… Got a little.” he replied, before yawning. “It was hard, though. All this weight I have to carry, it’s… Draining.”  
  
  
“That’s understandable. You now carry quite the responsibility, but you need not fear. I believe I’ve made progress.” Byakuya adjusted his glasses. “Come here and take a look.”  
  
  
Makoto did as he was told, and walked around the desk, where he took his place next to the other.  
  
  
“I ran the footage from the broadcast through some facial recognition software that I had Chihiro make for us a while back, and it raised a few more questions about our little ‘friend’.”  
  
  
Makoto’s eyes widened. He hadn’t been expecting any progress so soon. This day might just turn out okay after all.  
  
  
“S-So? What’d you find?!”  
  
  
“Well, for starters, his real name appears to be Hajime Hinata. He’s about a year or so older than us, it seems.”  
  
  
As he spoke, he brought up a new document through the desktop, which was filled with information on the man.   
  
  
“Apparently, he was a student at Hope’s Peak.”  
  
  
Makoto blinked. “... Really?”  
  
  
The blonde nodded. “Yes. However, he was registered to the Academy under ‘Izuru Kamakura’, and not his true name, which I find odd. Other than that, I haven’t been able to find any other records of ‘Izuru’. Well… The one we know.”  
  
  
Makoto remembered discussing it in her car last night, but… What had they discovered? His head was foggy, a feeling which was foreign to the man. Was it anxiety? That was the only logical explanation.   
  
  
“Uh, yeah… Kyoko and I found that Izuru Kamakura is-”  
  
  
“-Was the name of the Academy’s founder.” Kyoko interrupted as she approached the two. “But that man,” she continued, pointing to Hajime’s profile. “Is _not_ the founder.”  
  
  
Byakuya nodded in response. “It _also_ appears that Hajime isn’t an Ultimate.”  
  
“... What?”  
  
  
“You heard me. Which means that, by common sense, ‘Izuru’ isn’t an Ultimate, either.” Byakuya hummed.  
  
  
Makoto scratched his head. “So then… How did he get accepted into Hope’s Peak?” he asked, before yawning.   
  
  
“... Maybe he _didn’t_ get accepted.” replied Kyoko, bringing a gloved hand up to her chin.   
  
  
Once again, Makoto’s mind was reeling. Just what the hell was going on?! Who was Izuru Kamakura _really?!_ _Why was this happening?!  
_  
  
The smaller man felt a wave of dizziness wash over him, and before he could grab onto the desk, he collapsed, the entire floor spinning under him.  
  
  
_… Upupu…~  
_  
  
Makoto’s eyes shot wide open, despite the immense nausea he was feeling. Did he just hear what he thought he had heard? That damned bear! Were they there? Were they under attack?!  
  
  
“... Hey now, come on.” He felt hands grab his shoulders, gently pulling him back up. “Are you alright, Makoto?”  
  
  
His heart was racing, and yet his body felt lethargic. He had never felt this before, and he knew for a fact that this was no panic attack. So what was going on with him?  
  
  
“Makoto, are you alright?”  
  
  
He blinked, and looked up, where he saw Kyoko staring down at him, a rare look of concern on her face.  
  
  
“I-I’m…” He blinked again, before letting out a long sigh as he felt his vision begin to return to normal. “... I’m fine… I think.” He heard her breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
  
“I think this is taking too much of a toll on you.” she stated. “You need to take a break.”  
  
  
“That’s a bad idea.” Byakuya remarked, trying his hardest to wipe away of traces of concern off his face.   
  
  
“I think we _all_ do. Just for an hour.”  
  
  
  
The blonde let out another scoff. “Maybe _you_ do, but I certainly don’t. Especially not when there’s so much on the line.”

  
Makoto winced, which Byakuya tried to pay no mind to.  
  
  
Kyoko rolled her eyes. You can bring work with you. We just need to get Makoto out of the office for a little while. Look at him, for God’s sake.”  
  
  
“N-No, it’s fine,” Makoto interjected, standing up completely, before wobbling slightly. “It’s okay, Kyoko, I can just-”  
  
  
“Quiet. You need a break, and some fresh air… And a decent coffee. Come on.” With a flick of her hair, Kyoko turned on her heel before going to leave.   
  
  
“W-Wait!” Makoto called out. “Where are we going?”  
  
  
“We’re taking a short trip down to the shopping district.” she replied, barely glancing over her shoulder as she continued to walk. “There’s a cafe there that has some of the best coffee in the city, which is what you need right now… Byakuya, bring your laptop. You’re coming whether you like it or not.”  
  
  
Byakuya, knowing it’s best not to argue with Kyoko over something so trivial, begrudgingly took his laptop out of the desk drawer, before sliding it into a carry case, complete with a strap. Slinging it neatly over his shoulder, he mumbled something under his breath, before striding over to join her.   
  
  
“Coming, Naegi?” he asked, looking over his shoulder. Makoto sighed.  
  
  
“Y-Yeah, just hold on a sec! I’ll be right out.”  
  
  
Watching as Kyoko and Byakuya left the office, the brunette man made his way over to where his other colleagues were sitting.   
  
  
“Hey,” he greeted, giving a small wave. “We’re going down to the shopping district for a bit to get some fresh air and coffee. Anyone wanna tag along?”  
  
  
“Ah, I’m good man!” replied Yasuhiro, barely looking up from his Gameboy. “Could ‘ya’ bring me back a milkshake, though?”  
  
  
Makoto nodded. “Of course!” He then turned to Aoi and Toko. “Girls?”  
  
  
Aoi shook her head. “I think I’ll pass as well, Makoto!” she flashed him a toothy grin. “I wanna try and get some paperwork done! Besides,” She motioned over to a preoccupied Hiro with a finned hand. “I should keep an eye on him.” Makoto gave a small chuckle.  
  
  
“Haha, fair enough! Toko?”  
  
  
The pale girl didn’t need to be asked twice. She shot up from out of her chair, looking at Makoto with tired eyes. “Th-The coffee here is shit.” she stated. “I need something stronger, o-or I’m gonna lose my mind.”  
  
  
“Alright then, let’s meet up with the others in the car!”  
  
  
Toko raised an eyebrow behind the rims of her glasses. “‘Others’?”  
  
  
“Oh yeah, Byakuya and Kyoko are coming along!”  
  
  
She let out a groan, before walking ahead to the exit. Makoto sighed, waving goodbye to Aoi and Yasuhiro, before chasing after her.  
  
  
**\---  
**   
  
Once the four had reached the shopping district, it hadn’t taken long for Kyoko to point them in the direction of the cafe.   
  
  
“My father used to take me here all the time as a child,” she remarked, as they made their way through the crowds. “It was one of my favourite places growing up.”  
  
  
“Oh, s-so you  _ do _ have a happy childhood memory.” Toko sneered. Kyoko shot her a glare.  
  
  
“My childhood wasn’t completely filled with neglect.” she replied simply. “Just because I don’t talk about it too often doesn’t mean you should assume the absolute worst.”  
  
  
Having reached their destination, the four picked out an outside table. Kyoko pulled out a chair for Makoto, who thanked her. Sitting down, he looked around as Byakuya sat across from him, and Toko on his left.   
  
  
The cafe was surprisingly modern, compared to the rest of the district, which had a rustic, almost vintage feel to it. It was obvious that the place hadn’t looked like this forever. Its near-completely monochrome aesthetic was stark contrast to everything else he had seen so far. He wondered if there were more places like this. It was surprisingly quiet, too, though everywhere else was nearly as busy as the city.   
  
  
“Alright.” His thoughts were interrupted by Kyoko, who was still standing. “What are your orders? My treat.”  
  
  
Makoto frowned. “You don’t have to do that-”  
  
  
“It’s fine, I insist.” she replied simply. “Now, as I was saying, what are your orders?”  
  
  
“I’ll have a macchiato,” replied Byakuya, who had wasted no time in setting up his laptop, earning a glare from Toko. “almond milk, no sugar.”  
  
  
Kyoko nodded. “Toko?”  
  
  
“B-Black,” she mumbled. “One sugar.”  
  
  
“And Makoto?”  
  
  
“U-Uh... “ He thought for a moment, before finally responding. “I’ll have anything, really. I’m not fussy.” Kyoko didn’t blink.  
  
  
“Are you sure?” she asked. He nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah! I’ll just have whatever you’re having.”  
  
  
Makoto saw the faintest smile on her lips, before she turned and made her way inside towards the counter, where she began to order their drinks.  
  
  
While the other three waited for Kyoko to return, the area was filled with the sound of Byakuya tapping away at his keyboard, his gaze focused entirely on the screen.   
  
  
“... Have you… Found anything else?” asked Makoto, leaning over slightly. Togami shook his head.  
  
  
“Not yet, no. Though, I’ve began digging into the Academy’s files. I want to know exactly what their business with ‘Izuru’ really was.”  
  
  
“How are you doing-"   
  
  
“I’m back,” Kyoko interrupted, walking up to the table and occupying the spare seat on Makoto’s right. “The drinks will be here in a moment.”   
  
Toko edged the salt and pepper shakers away from her.   
  
  
“D-D you think this is a good idea…?” she asked, leaning over to face Kyoko. “I mean, didn’t they say th-that they’ll launch more attacks until Makoto surrenders?”  
  
  
Makoto paled.  
  
  
“S-So shouldn’t we be t-trying to stop that?”  
  
  
Kyoko noticed Makoto’s paling face, and quickly hushed Toko.  
  
  
“We will,” she said. “But for now, Makoto needs to relax. He’s in quite the predicament, after all. He needs to be at the top of his game, and right now, that means resting. Right, Makoto?”  
  
  
He shrugged. Kyoko sighed.   
  
  
**\---  
**   
  
A few minutes later, their drinks were given to them by a well-paid barista, and Toko immediately picked up her mug and began to drink the scalding liquid. Makoto watched on in amazement, before looking down at his own drink.   
  
  
“It’s a vanilla latte.” Kyoko commented, taking her own mug in her hands, and blowing gently before taking a small sip. “I know you like your coffee sweet, so I asked that they put two sugars in yours.”  
  
  
“Ah… Thanks, Kyoko.”  
  
  
Makoto had never had a flavoured coffee before. He had thought about ordering one many times before, but was always put-off at the steeper prices. Picking the mug up, he mimicked Kyoko, gently blowing on the beverage, and taking a cautious sip. His eyes immediately lit up.  
  
  
“Hey, this is really good!” he exclaimed, taking another sip. He would  _ definitely _ buy this the next time he was here. Kyoko smiled, before bringing the mug up to her lips once again.  
  
  
“I’m glad you like it.”  
  
  
The brunette boy returned the smile, yawned, and took a slightly larger sip.   
  
  
“How was your sleep last night?” Kyoko asked.  
  
  
“Not that great.” he replied. “I kept waking up, and…” Makoto paused, furrowing his brow.  
  
  
“And?”  
  
  
“... I dunno. I kinda felt like I was being watched.”  
  
  
Byakuya looked up from his laptop.  
  
  
“You didn’t mention that before.”  
  
  
Makoto shrugged. “I… Didn’t really  _ think _ about it until just now.”  
  
  
Kyoko and Byakuya exchanged looks.   
  
  
“... Perhaps one of us should accompany you in your apartment tonight.” Byakuya said, before taking the first sip of his macchiato. Toko shook her head.   
  
“No w-way…! Besides, I’ve got plans tonight.”  
  
  
  
Byakuya rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t  _ talking _ about  _ you. _ ” he hissed. She glared at him, before going back to her coffee.   
  
  
“I-It’s fine guys, really!” Makoto chuckled weakly, holding up his hands.   
  
  
“No, Togami’s right.” Kyoko responded, looking directly at Makoto. “If you feel like you’re being watched, it’s probably because you  _ are.  _ You should alternate between staying with Byakuya and I for the time being. Maybe even with Yasuhiro and Aoi.”  
  
  
The more Makoto thought about it, the more he realised that Kyoko had a point. But, he hadn’t  _ seen _ anyone suspicious around his apartment. He didn’t think that anyone had broken in, either. But then again, none of them had any idea what exactly they were dealing with. He sighed.  
  
  
“... Yeah, alright.”   
  
  
Kyoko nodded. “You can stay with me tonight. After work, we’ll stop by your apartment to pick up a few belongings, and I’ll help check for any signs of foul play.”  
  
  
Makoto was about to open his mouth to thank her, before he felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw that someone was trying to call him.   
  
  
“Who is it?” Byakuya asked, raising an eyebrow, though his eyes didn’t leave the screen as he continued to type.   
  
  
“It’s Yasuhiro.” Makoto replied flatly.   
  
  
What did he want? Hagakure  _ never _ called, always preferring to text. Makoto immediately feared the worst.   
  
  
He answered, bring the phone close to his ear. “... Hello?”  
  
  
  
_ “NAEGI, DUDE!” _ _   
_ _   
_ Oh no.  
  
  
“Y-Yeah? What’s up?”  
  
  
_ “YOU GOTTA GET OUTTA THERE, LIKE, RIGHT NOW! I SAW SOMETHIN' TERRIBLE!”  
_   
  
Kyoko leaned over, a look of concern on her face.   
  
  
“Makoto, what’s wrong?”  
  
  
He didn’t answer. Kyoko watched with growing concern as Makoto’s face fell. Just as quickly as he had answered, he hung up. At that moment, she could’ve  _ sworn _ that he had seen a ghost.  
  
  
_ “... W… We have to leave.” _ he forced out, weakly.   
  
  
Byakuya opened his mouth to enquire, but before he could get a word out, the group heard screaming. The blonde quickly shot up out of his chair, before packing away his laptop. Kyoko and Toko followed suit, but Makoto was frozen in place.   
  
  
“Makoto, we need to get out of here.” Her voice was filled with concern, but Makoto remained in his seat, paralysed with fear.  
  
  
The screaming grew louder, and they watched with horror as a mangled corpse was thrown from around the corner, crashing through the window of an old antiques shop.   
  
  
More and more bodies were being slowly crushed, torn, and shredded, thrown onto the pathways with no care given, and the attackers soon made themselves known as quickly as the chaos had started. Makoto counted two.  
  
  
One was a well-built woman, with wild brown hair that cascaded down her toned back in clumps, who seemed to take the most enjoyment beating in the skulls of anyone who was unlucky enough to be within arms reach. The other was a man unlike anything Makoto had ever seen before. Just one of his arms was nearly as big as his entire body, and he could have  _ sworn _ that his eyes sparked with pure electricity.  
  
  
The man seemed hellbent on destroying every building he could, punching through brick walls with ease, and barely even a scratch to prove he did it in the first place. But of course, the evidence was in the rubble. The woman, however, was primarily focused on bloodshed.  
  
  
Makoto jumped when he felt a hand fall roughly on his shoulder, before grabbing his sleeve and pulling him out of his chair. He turned his head, and saw that the hand belonged to Byakuya.  
  
  
“What are you  _ doing, _ Makoto?!” he bellowed, though mostly just so he could be heard.   
  
  
And heard he was, as the smaller of the two attackers craned her head over from the distance, where her dark eyes locked onto the group of four, before focusing solely on Makoto. She grinned, before turning back to her companion.  
  
  
“Ay, Nidai!” she barked. The larger man turned his attention to her.   
  
  
“Looks like Makoto and his little fuckbuddies decided to crash our party!” She pointed over to the group, and Nidai’s gaze soon landed upon them, though he didn’t share the same grin. Instead, he cracked his knuckles, and began sprinting towards them.  
  
  
Crap.  _ Crap!  
_   
  
Makoto couldn’t move his body. He couldn’t do anything, except watch as his workmates, his  _ friends, _ all stood in front of him, ready to protect him.  
  
  
He couldn’t do anything as he watched Nidai pummel them out of the way with ease, as if they were nothing more than ragdolls.   
  
  
He couldn’t do anything except let out a choked sob.  
  
  
“So,  _ this _ is the Ultimate Hope?!” Nidai boomed, looking down on Makoto like he was an ant. And, in this situation, he might as well be.  
  
  
  
“Fuckin’ pathetic if you ask me.” The woman jumped down next to him, her face twisted into a snarl.   
  
  
_ These people must be part of the Remnants of Despair, _ Makoto thought.  _ This must have been the next terrorist attack. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ And it’s all my fault.  
_   
  
“Well, Akane,” Nidai finally grinned, as he lifted the much smaller man up by the collar of his coat. Makoto didn’t even try to fight back, and how  _ could _ he? He could barely throw a punch.   
  
  
“You know what they say…”  
  
  
He was hopeless.  
  
  
_ “... A Naegi may be useful, but they’re much more useful dead!” _


End file.
